The present invention relates to a process for shaping ceramic composites. In more particular, it relates to a process for shaping ceramic composites by superplastically deforming a sintered silicon nitride-silicon carbide composite material having a special microstructure formed predominantly of equiaxed grains under application of tensile stress or compressive stress, and to a process for shaping ceramic composites which can provide shaped articles with excellent in strength and fracture toughness by shaping said ceramic composites by superplastic deformation as described above and then heat-treating the shaped body.